Paper Mario: Clash of The People
by NetBladeZero
Summary: So I've been playing Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door, and it's the best game I've ever played! So I decided to write my own Paper Mario fic. Not based on TTYD of any other Paper Mario game.
1. PROLOGUE

* * *

**Paper Mario: Clash of The People**

* * *

**PROLOGUE

* * *

**

Ahem! Today...

I am going to tell you about the legend of The People.

An awfully long time ago...

There lived a race called the Nairies.

They were said to the friendliest, smartest people.

For years they lived, helping themselves and others.

They created advanced technology, and shared them with the world.

But, one-half of them, corrupted by their own intelligence, sought to use their smartness to attain world domination.

They created and used futuristic weapons against their fellow Nairies.

Backed into a corner, the other half of them created weapons of their own.

And thus, a great war was started between the two groups.

Some fled to the shade, others hid in the rays of bright light...

But no one knows what that means!

Some say they all perished, others say they still carry on their war, concealed from the unaided eye...


	2. CHAPTER ONE: A HOLE IN SUN

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE: A HOLE IN SUN **

**PART ONE: OF SCROLLS AND SPRITES  
**

* * *

"Darn you Mario! You've bested me again!" 

Bowser lay on his stomach on the floor of his castle, Mario stood before him, Peach by his side.

"Yay! You did it Mario! You've saved me once again!" Peach cheered.

"Blaargh," growled Bowser. "I'm sick of this...But one day! One day I'll be victorious!"

"Your nastiness," said Kammy Koopa, hovering on her broom, "Time for your pills."

"Come on Mario," said Peach. "Let's go back my castle and have some cake!"

And so, Mario and Peach left Bowser's castle. Along the way to Peach's, they met up with Luigi.

"Huh," said Luigi. "Back already? You were only gone for ten minutes! I was sure you'd have to go on some adventure, and collect seven powerful items or something."

"Not this time," Peach said. "Mario marched into Bowser's castle, defeated his underlings in a matter of minutes, and KO'd Bowser with one jump on the head."

"Nice!" said Luigi. "It's a new record!" He looked up. "It's a bit dark for 11:00 in the morning, don't you think, Princess?"

"As a matter of fact," Peach replied, "It is! What's going on?"

Peach, Mario and Luigi looked up. They looked at the sun, but for some reason, it wasn't to bright to look directly at. In fact, it had dimmed a little!

"What's wrong with the sun?" Peach asked. "What's happening?"

Suddenly, a small, black spiraling vortex of energy appeared on the sun. It looked like a tiny black hole. It spun and spun, and expanded, then dissipated. When it was gone, where it had appeared, there was a large hole!

"There's a hole in the sun!" shouted Peach.

Nearby trees and flowers began to shrivel up and shrink into the ground. The sky turned a dark orange. The sun lost its shine.

"It's just as the scroll warned," said a nearby person. He was wearing a long cloak with one black side and one white one. He wore a mask, with one side yellow and the other side, shaped like a crescent, was white. Like a black and white Shy Guy with a yellow and white mask. Mario heard him. He walked up to him and questioned him.

"I mean the Wise Scroll," said the stranger. " 'Once the two great Luminaries bear wounds, then they shall merge. Thus The Outcome shall be revealed.' " He took out an old, worn scroll. "Yup, that's what it says alright. Let me read further: 'To prevent this great catastrophe, one must journey to the borough of sand and collect the Rainbow Sprite that resides there. Then, they must go to..' and that's where it stops. The further text is illegible. But once you find the Rainbow Sprite, more will become legible. Anyway, do you, Mario, have the guts to take on this challenge?"

Mario nodded.

"Then take the Wise Scroll, brave hero, and find the seven Rainbow Sprites!"

** Mario got the Wise Scroll!**

**An ancient scroll that tells of a great disaster and what to do to prevent that disaster.**

"Mario, you don't have to fritter away valuable time finding the first Rainbow Sprite. I done some research and found out that the 'borough of sand' the scroll speaks about is the Sand Urb. But I went there and found the Sprite. Sooo..."

**Mario got the Orange Sprite!**

The Orange Sprite looked like a Shine Sprite, except it was a bit bigger, had a white face and it was orange. "Now it should tell you where to find the next one." the stranger said. The Wise Scroll began to glow.

But then the Orange Sprite disappeared.

"Bwaa?" said the stranger said. "What gives? Hey!"

He and Mario watched as the Orange Sprite zoomed to the south, as if carried by someone...

"This is not good..." said the stranger. "Not one percent. Mario, the Sprite may be heading back to the Sand Urb. It looks like you actually have to go there now..."

"Easy..." said Peach. She and Luigi had been listening the whole time. "We'll just take the Grand Lorry. It's a small train that goes to the Sand Urb once in a while. It should be coming in the morning."

"Superb! Prepare yourself, Mario, for the journey ahead will not be easy. Of course, you already realize that. My work here is done. I'll be seeing you, Mario."

The stranger took out a flat, square shaped thing. He tossed it to the ground, and it expanded. He prepared to jump down into it.

"Wait!" Peach said. "We have so many questions for you...Like, how did you know Mario's name? He never told you! And who are you? How do you know what's going on?"

He tuned around. "I'm sorry, Princess, but I cannot reveal that to you now. Those questions will be answered in due time. For now, focus on getting those Rainbow Sprites! I must go..."

He jumped down into the square shaped hole and it shrank to nothingness.

"What a mysterious guy," said Peach. "Mario, Luigi, we-Luigi?"

Luigi-along with all the townstoads, were nowhere to be found.

"Oh.." said Peach, "Looks like Luigi ran away with his tail between his legs again...Look Mario, we've got to do this ourselves this time! Not that its any different than the other ones...except this time I didn't get kidnapped! Let's get ready for the tomorrow!"

And so, Mario and Peach headed home, preparing for the upcoming adventure!


End file.
